1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an intelligent control method and an intelligent control device and, more particularly, to an intelligent control method and an intelligent control device adapted to be used in a heat-dissipating system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology of semiconductor circuit chips advanced, the processing speed of a controller gets faster and faster. At the same time, the chip generates more and more heat during operation. To enhance operation efficiency of the chip, a conventional electronic system utilizes a fan to dissipate heat from the chip. Since the temperature of the chip increases as time goes by, the conventional system adjusts the fan speed according to an operating temperature of the chip, to dissipate heat from the chip during operation in real time.
However, an air-cooling system using the fan to dissipate heat has some limitations. Since an operating frequency of the circuit chip gets higher and higher, the air-cooling system cannot satisfy heat-dissipating demands gradually. Accordingly, some users may install a water-cooling system in the electronic system to dissipate heat. In general, the water-cooling block, contacts a heat source, and the fan is disposed on the radiator. A cooling liquid flowing into the water-cooling block is heated by the heat source and the pump can guide the heated cooling liquid from the water-cooling block to the radiator. At this time, the fan can dissipate heat from the radiator, to cool the cooling liquid. Then, the cooling liquid flows back to the water-cooling block through a tube.
However, as mentioned above, the heat source will generate more and more heat as time goes by. In the conventional system, the fan speed may be adjusted according to the temperature of the heat source only. Once the fan speed achieves a specific range, the heat-dissipating efficiency may decrease, such that the predetermined heat-dissipating effect cannot be achieved. Therefore, how to enhance the heat-dissipating effect of the water-cooling system becomes a significant issue so far.